This invention relates to an improvement of focusing photograph taking lens or simply taking lens of the automatic focusing camera when a self-timer is cooperatively used.
The automatic focusing camera capable of automatically focusing the taking lens by detecting the distance between the camera and an object and generating an electric signal has been widely used owing to its facility, however, the conventional automatic focusing camera has some problems in taking a photograph of the photographer himself cooperatively using a self-timer. In a camera which focuses the taking lens at the moment when the self-timer is started, the range will be incorrectly set if the photographer starts the self-timer standing immediately in front of or behind the camera, while in a camera which focuses the taking lens after the self-timer has been started, the object may not be within the focus detecting area so that the taking lens is likely to be incorrectly focused as, normally, the effective focus detecting area is confined within a very narrow angle.